crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EpicWikipedian/Archive 2
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS IF YOU ARE OR HAVE PERMISSION FROM EPICWIKIPEDIAN. VIOLATING USERS WILL BE REPORTED FOR VANDALISM.''' Happy new year to you to EpicWilkipedian.spyro bandicoot 00:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year's from Glitchtopia! Googlydoe 04:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I guess that's...better. But, I was wondering, what's wrong with the original design? And this logo (Link)? Why did you change everything to look completely unrelated to Crash Bandicoot? Not trying to be on the offense, but, it's just something I was wondering. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 11:01, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi EW. Since it is already 2012, I'm going to have to create a new project for January and i need some suggestions. Do you have any ideas? Googlydoe 17:11, January 3, 2012 (UTC) When I said major editing on the Crunch page I meant incorporating the infiomation into other parts of the article in a better formatCrashfreak99 21:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Because i will soon be making an unused Items page on Glitchtopia, i thought that there should be an article of it on bandipedia. Would that be ok? Here is a list of Cut Items i know about for the article: Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex: Secret Color Changing Water Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced: Invisible Mesh Crash Twinsanity: Fire Sparks Floating Nitro Cieling Nitro Second White Gem in Rooftop Rampage Third White Gem in Rooftop Rampage Green Mist Burning Chairs and Tables Mystery Death Hazard Cut Hallway in Ant Agony Cut Giant Idol Secret Chicken Crash Tag Team Racing: Hidden Car Stands (might be an Easter Egg) Mystery Item in Pirate Ship Crash: Mind Over Mutant: Black Mist Invisible platform Hidden Stagtalites Underground 2X Mojo Multiplier Googlydoe 21:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Googlydoe 21:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) The Cut Items page is finished. I didn't add N-Tranced to it because it wasn't a Cut item and tha the secret CTTR Pirate ship item might not be one. Googlydoe 22:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) It says that there are three playable Characters: Crash, Cortex, and Nina. But actually it is Crash, Cortex, Nina, and Mecha Bandicoot, and the instructions also count Crash+Cortex as a playable character. Googlydoe 04:19, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey EpicWikipedian, could I ask you a favour? Remember when Gamermead requested adminship? No one really noticed. The next time someone requests adminship, could you post a message on the main page? I just fear that when I apply for adminship, the request would go almost completey unnoticed. I would be very thankful if you did. BandiCooper 10:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I plan to apply soon. BandiCooper 13:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes sure the reason I hadn't already was because of that accident.You will be great I trust you a lot more.Crashfreak99 18:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you. And while I'm here, I must ask. Is this Wiki officialy -13? BandiCooper 18:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) So, just to be sure, it is ''allowed to be edited by under 13s (I'm wondering because I want to improve one of the Policies). Do you think I should improve the Policy then? BandiCooper 18:57, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Do you think a new sidebar/background featuring some characters would be ideal? I think my friend on Youtube knows someone who can make those sort of things. BandiCooper 09:59, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I have a an idea or two. My first idea is Block Times. Rather than giving everyone indefinite blocks, we can block them for a certain amount of time before unblocking them. (These times will obviously differ depending on seriousness of the offence). My second idea is about Achievements. Do think we should enable them? Or maybe have a poll? BandiCooper 17:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) They're good, but I might add in some stuff too, as there are other offences people can commit.BandiCooper 20:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Did you delete Template:Infobox Crash Bandicoot level? According to the history, yes. And the reason is the level image must be attached. As I know, there are 2 or 3 levels in Crash Bandicoot that don't have screenshots. I think I can find some from Crashmania. But, if this is what caused the deletion, can it be restored? Also, I'll try to find out how to make the image "optional". [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel]] ''Talk'' 05:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, it's not really deleted after all. It was just blanked at the moment. I'll try to figure it out. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 05:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you check out my Sandbox? Now, if there's no image included, the redlink will just not appear. Can I put it back to the template? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 06:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::So I guess if there's just no image, the placeholder now won't show up. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, apparently the guy who I contancted doesn't make backgrounds any more. Do you know someone who can make backgrounds by any chance? BandiCooper 09:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Gosh, so that's why there were plenty of images got deleted. Okay, thanks for the info. Good thing I only uploaded one... [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 14:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Before there were articles of Minions with names, Bubbles and Tina, a Ratnician and a Koo-ala but they got deleted. They're names are stated in the game. N. Gin tells a Ratnician to shut up or he will give him the back of his missile, using his name. In Crash of the Titans i heard two Koo-alas talking to each other and one of them calls the other Bubbles. Is it ok to make these articles? Googlydoe 17:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Its good to know that you are a bureaucrat now and everything, but have you ever stopped to take a look on how disorganized the main page is? It just looks so clunky and disorganized. Where should I even start? * "Bandipedia Highlights" '''- More than half of the page deals with "Bandipedia Highlights". You might as well rename the page Bandipedia Highlights because it seems like that page is more about that than Crash Bandicoot! * '''Lack of Crash content - There is like little to no Crash Bandicoot content on the main page. All the relevant Crash Bandicoot content is shoved at the bottom of the page, and what's little of it is just one person's own article! * Lack of navigation - Admittedly, the old page also lacked this feature too. But how is anyone suppose to navigate anywhere on this wiki without a navigation feature of some sort? Like if they wanted to get to the characters section or level sections of this wiki? They have no way to get to them because the main page lacks this feature! * Missing headers - What was the point of removing the headers? Now the entire front page looks like nothing but a wall of text. You can't tell where the featured article or updates are because they are part of the rest of the text. As a site leader now, maybe you should address these issues to make the main page more user friendly and less focused on the admins and your own personal wiki. I am more than willing to help out. But you are one of the leaders now, so you can decide whether this is important or not. -- The Magnum Master 18:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Check out Glitchtopia's new background! Matrix-style! https://glitchtopiathevideogameglitching.wikia.com/wiki/Glitchtopia_-_The_Video_Game_Glitching_Wiki Googlydoe 20:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and upload your logo idea onto my talk page, if possible. I tried making one but the theme designer wasn't cooperating with my design.Googlydoe 21:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) How do you leave requests on Bandipedia Scoop? Googlydoe 04:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) What is the difference between Scorporilla and Mighty Scorporilla? They both have individual pages, but the difference is, Mighty Scorporilla is a category page. Should you redirect it or rename it? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :If not wrong, Scorporilla and Mighty Scorporilla are different kinds of Titans/Mutants. In this case, maybe you can delete the category, copy all the contents in source mode, and create a new page of Mighty Scorporilla. But in case they are the same things, the contents must be re-revised in the Scorporilla. Just to make sure, are they different...? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, it's a hard decision because I don't really know much about Titans & Mutants either. We can ask somebody else, maybe BandiCooper, whether they're different or not. In the meantime, we know it's not a category, so I think you should delete the category, while I recreate the page. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Epic. For what i noticed there's a template for each Crash Bandicoot' game, except Crash of the Titans. Could you create one? Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the Lightning of our Minds 17:25, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer For what i know for own experience, Admins can restore deleted pages. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the Lightning of our Minds 17:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer I really wish i could help on the creation of the page "Znu", which is missing, but i never played the game Crash: Mind Over Mutant, so i can't help. I know almost nothing about them. Sorry. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the Lightning of our Minds 17:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer They did'nt mention the game, it was about that new console i made a blog about.Gamermead 13:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) So, how many edits do you need to do to be an admin?Gamermead 13:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Wait, forget that, because you would'nt want me to be one because of my edits.Gamermead 13:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok,Gamermead 13:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok I have still been on here a lot but have been working on Tips and Tricks. Whatever is happening I hope you get back soonCrashfreak99 16:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Idk if you could help me, but what both me and the other admin needs, is lots of people working on Zatch Bell! wiki, even if is just doing small edits, fixing grammar problems, or creating templates. Almost all active users gone, and only me and he are doing something. Plz, we from Zatch Bell! Wiki are needing really help from users of other wikis. I know that how you're admin here, you have lots of works to do, such as me related to Zatch Bell! Wiki, but as soon as i can, i come here to help you guys with i can. Also, try inviting more people from here and other wikis. Most of the wiki's missing pages includes the series' episodes, and the Voice Actors (which no one exists about those guys). Any problem, contact me. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the Lightning of our Minds 20:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer Thanks for your help. Yeah, i will fix that section. But, what about watching a few episodes of the series? (you can create one or two articles about the missing pages about the Episodes, and even know more about the series). But don't forget to invite more ppl. Thx for your edits. Wiki Powerer (ウィキ • ポウェレル), the Lightning of our Minds 21:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Wiki Powerer https://crashbandicootfangame.wikia.com/wiki/Crash_Bandicoot_Fan_Game_Wiki!!!! Googlydoe 00:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Well I made the background more transparent. BandiCooper 18:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Is it OK if I make the background less transparent? It'll look better that way. BandiCooper 10:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i want to make an instent chat page for my new wiki. how do you do it?Gamermead 17:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Not that wiki, i have a brand new wiki. but you have to click on "start a wiki" and type Super Smash Bros. Character Maker. because it does'nt go on surch results.Gamermead 17:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what a URL is so i'll give you a link.Smash Bros. Character Maker Super Smash Bros. Character Maker Tell me if that did'nt work because i'm not good at sending links.Gamermead 17:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ARGHHHHHH!!!!!! this link thing is SO ANNOYING. i can't work it out. Maybe this will work.Smash Bros. Character Maker wiki Super Smash Bros. Character Maker wiki.Gamermead 17:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok.Gamermead 17:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) It's OK anyway, that logo was too small. BandiCooper 15:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I think we have hackers. A bunch of people where just on chat and where having a talk(in another langauge) one of them even impersonated me by calling themselfs Crashfreak66 and using my avatar. I blocked him then a unregistered user somehow changed his rights to none even though he had no special rights in the first place.Crashfreak99 16:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok I think it might be Komodo. Also if it is then he could hack to unblock himself and on chat there was about 4 of the suspects and when I blocked one of them they all left.Crashfreak99 16:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Wasn't the chat on here supposed to be removed?Crashfreak99 17:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Well true but no one really goes on it in BH either.Crashfreak99 17:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I blocked one of the Jorgensons last night, by the way. Also, if Komodo can unblock himself, then why don't you just desysop him? BandiCooper 20:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we should just contact Wikia to remove his buerocrat rights, just in case he is the Jorgensons? I was suprised you didn't notice that when you edited the page.Crashfreak99 16:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) For some reason the Toxic Waste page didn't let me resize the image in the infoboxCrashfreak99 16:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Smaller. It normally works when I change it with px but when I do that it shows all the file and stuff on the actual page.Crashfreak99 17:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I did what you did but it didn't work. I guess it's just my laptopCrashfreak99 17:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I will keep that in mind. I am trying to get images for all the CB1 infoboxes.Crashfreak99 17:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Good that's what we really needCrashfreak99 17:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Huh? what image?Gamermead 18:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) So what did i do wrong?Gamermead 18:19, January 18, 2012 (UTC) What does "watermarked" mean?Gamermead 18:23, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Wait, did I do something wrong or dare you just showing me the warning? BandiCooper 18:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) They're good. BandiCooper 18:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) This is a response to the message you left on my talk page. If you must know, I was not trying to abuse my blocking rights at all. I was simply trying to stop the vandal in question before it got out of hand. I never realized we had a block policy on this wiki since you make all these changes and don't inform the other admins about it. I never block any user just to abuse my power for your information. If a person makes an honest mistake, then I will simply help the person rather than berate or degrade them. If the person is making intentional bad edits though, then I will block them. I will admit though that the indefinite block is my fault on my part, and that is partly due to me not reading the new policies that this wiki have made. In the future, I will try to be more careful with my blocks. And for your information, I am an administrator on another wiki so I know how the whole scheme works. I always try to be fair for the people below me and never try to abuse my powers. If I make a mistake though, I'd rather you point it out instead of threatening to take my powers away. No need for you to take a power trip all the time. -- The Magnum Master 23:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I know it sounds like I criticize you all the time, but I really like the new layout you made for the front page. It looks much better and organized with the new Crash Bandicoot banners. I especially like the Wumpa Fruit banner at the top. I apologize if I sound like I am criticizing you all the time, but this time I wanted to point out that you did a good job. -- The Magnum Master 23:24, January 18, 2012 (UTC) no it's not like that at all it's because I have stuff on at the moment and my edit count is going up because I am editingCrashfreak99 16:08, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed the page number has decreased quite dramatically over the past few days. BandiCooper 16:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think we should just rewrite them. Just keep in mind that if a page is very poor, you should just mark them as in need of cleanup. BandiCooper 16:53, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I think we should aim for the 1,100 page mark. Also, is there a list of deleted pages somewhere? BandiCooper 14:18, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I was in school when I revived Toxic Waste (Hazard). BandiCooper 14:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ok also about Twinsanity tips and tricks. I am putting Totem Hokum part 1 up tomorrowCrashfreak99 18:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Well I am on that wiki and it works well on thereCrashfreak99 18:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we should have a section for quotes in the character pages? A lot of wikis have them. BandiCooper 13:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I can't finish the quotes section right now as youtube videos won't load properly (I need them to look for good quotes). BandiCooper 13:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Is Level infobox a general level infobox template, or each game uses its own specific template? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 15:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was wondering if I could make this template used as a general level infobox, so all games can use it. There will be many parameters, but unused parameters will just not show up. Can I do that? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 00:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for giving me permission! Can I use the Level infobox as the general template? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 12:04, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I like it. It will help the wiki run more smoothly. Good job.Crashfreak99 18:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Cool it's not me thoughCrashfreak99 16:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok I hope you get active again soon. I just want to say I've loved having you helping on the wiki and I'm glad you joined Bandipedia.Crashfreak99 16:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok also I haven't changed it at all. Ok I just hope it dosen't happen when I'm at schoolCrashfreak99 07:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ok I will try Crashfreak99 09:12, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I haven't seen the navbar that you're referring to, so I think I have a fairly good idea of what you mean. Have you seen Wikia's new experimental navbar? I have it in effect on the Uncharted wiki and it might better suit the purpose/customisation you need. It will be replacing the current navbar style in the near future across Wikia, so it might be worth looking into. --Klock101 13:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC) In what way will things be strange? BandiCooper 14:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I haven't had the chance to contact them yet. I will make a blog post on wikia about it tomorrow and if they do not respond by friday we might consider moving.Crashfreak99 17:18, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok but keep in mind what Klock101 said as well.Crashfreak99 07:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) doneCrashfreak99 16:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Please join my watermarked images projectCrashfreak99 16:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Do you think it would be a good idea to add Bandipedia: Projects under the vote section in the purple bar at the top (not sure what it's called) because it involves voting? BandiCooper 18:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Well the caps everywhere thing counts as minor vandalism, so that's already covered. BandiCooper 19:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea. BandiCooper 19:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I agreeCrashfreak99 08:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok I think we should switch to monobookCrashfreak99 18:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ok I'm waiting until the voting time is up but if it stays like it is at the moment we will be switching to monobookCrashfreak99 18:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Is it ok if I make a template called infobox person? I want one on my user page? BandiCooper 15:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm making it but I'm not sure if it'll turn out right.BandiCooper 15:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I just tried out monobook. It seems to fit the wiki better but Wiki Activity dosen't work with it (in my prefrences monobook anyway) and the Crash logo is a bit blurry.Crashfreak99 18:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) not really.The main page looks perfect in monobook thoughCrashfreak99 18:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok.by the way when I say the logo is blurry it looks like it does in the new photos secton:a load of brown obscuring it.Crashfreak99 10:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) CoolCrashfreak99 17:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Can't we just merge them?Crashfreak99 16:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) We can consider it we can still put it as part of Bandipedia's main design it would loook good in monobookCrashfreak99 16:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) If you think its needed. Also keep in mind hat Mangum Master said I thik we should do that. Right now we need to concentrate on making the wiki's look good in monobook.Crashfreak99 07:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm really confused about what's going on here. It sounds like your main worry is that the navigation has been changed. As I said on the blog, that was something that you did, when you changed settings in . If you want to change it back, you can do that. I'm not sure why you are angry at Wikia for that. You can change the skin you view the site in too - all you need to do is go to your preferences and select "monobook" there. You can't change the setting for other people - the wiki default is always the Wikia skin (except for a few special cases) but you are welcome to change it for yourself. I hear there was a problem for a short while earlier today where some logos were stretched. That's been fixed already, and the logo looks normal. All in all, it seems you are very angry, and I'm not sure why. I'm happy to talk to you about anything you are upset about - but I would ask that you update the blog post and main page fully... at the moment it's very misleading. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 20:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :So I understand a bit more now - although if the custom changes for Bandipedia were related to the old navigation, why don't you turn that back on? Or you should be able to make similar changes to the new style if you prefer. :In general, we don't mind people adding some custom code (as long as they don't break things of course) - but we have no way of knowing if changes our end will affect code on a wiki using something unique. There are too many for us to check each of our changes against. So it's very much something that we only recommend for those who know how to maintain it. There are usually people on the Community forums who know enough to help though - perhaps the Aion admins can call in there and get some advice on how to tweak their code (although I'm pretty sure Rappy is skilled at this stuff and will know what to do) : On the skin - Wikia skin can be changed via Mediawiki:Wikia.css in the same way that monobook can. You certainly should be able to get the same colour scheme as you had before. If you need help with that, let me know (I also quite like doing backgrounds, I made bleach and pikmin|pikmin's backgrounds for example :) :If you want me to have a go, I should be able to do something similar for you at the weekend -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:37, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't fully understand with the watermark part. Could you explain? VaniVoid97 20:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, could you give me rollback or sysop powers. I have quite some experience and I think I can help the wiki with it even more. I understand it's not right to ask for it, but I hope you don't think I just do it for the title. VaniVoid97 20:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I very much understand that. Thanks for the rights. VaniVoid97 20:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I would never, ever abuse special user rights. I hate people who do that. VaniVoid97 21:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Well at least a wika staff member knows of our situation.Crashfreak99 18:37, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't think he is very active right nowCrashfreak99 19:05, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Game title go in italics, so I'm just going to put them in italics on their pages. BandiCooper 19:05, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I was at school earlierCrashfreak99 17:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Mabye .there is a wiki called Crashie Bandicoot wikii which also paradoies Bandipedia run by users from BandipediaCrashfreak99 18:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I've added a new admin policy. It's a bit small though. What do you think about it? BandiCooper 14:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't get it other than the fact that it was of the Komodo bros.Crashfreak99 17:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, I've removed the watermarked images from Boom's profile. If an article has poor grammar to the point where it is unreadable, see if anyone can rewrite it. (e.g if Bye Bye Blimps had very poor grammar, ask CrashFreak or someone if he knows anything about the subject of the article so he could rewrite it). BandiCooper 17:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I didn't mean to supress the redirect also I'm just keeping it how it is named in the game.Crashfreak99 12:45, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I removed the cleanup tag on the Energon Sphere article because I was in the process of fixing itCrashfreak99 17:25, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, the image has been put up. I think the fomatting for the Affiliated Wiki section seems extremely disorganized. You may want to put tabs for each of them. And also delete the ?'s signs, since half of the tabs cannot use it. PentagonAVTFD: ''Charged Up'' 23:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC)